supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyra Family/Trivia
A list of stuffed animals and plushes owned by Samantha: #Hong Kong Phooey plush toy #Victini plush toy #Oshawott plush toy #Zubat plush toy #Young Simba plush #Flareon plush toy #Plucky Duck plush toy #Lugia plush toy #Gromit plush doll #Bugs Bunny plush toy #Rocky J. Squirrel plush toy #red fox plush toy #cat plush toy #Darkwing Duck plush toy #Hutch plush doll #Unicorn plush toy #Pansage plush toy #Garfield plush toy #Nemo plush toy #dog plush toy #Snagglepus Cat plush doll #Pikachu plush toy #Chimchar plush toy #Cyndaquil plush toy #Kermit the Frog plush toy #Dr. Eggman plush toy #Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy plush toy #Marty Zebra plush doll toy #Uxie plush toy #Mesprit plush toy #Charmander plush #Yoshi plush doll #Deerling plush doll #Glaceon plush doll #Eevee plush #Kirby plush doll #Wendy the Witch plush doll #Children in Need Pudsey Bear #Chikorita plush toy #Azelf plush toy #Chilly Willy plush toy doll #panda plush toy #Mudkip plush #Piplup plush #Sonic the Hedgehog plush toy #Stitch plush toy #Scooby Doo plush #Cubchoo plush #''Angry Birds'' Blue Bird plush #Fievel Mouse plush #''Angry Birds'' Red Bird plush #Togepi plush doll #Woody Woodpecker plush toy doll #Tom Cat plush doll #Snivy plush #Jerry Mouse plush doll #Espeon doll #Totodile plush #King Julien plush toy #raccoon plush toy named Tanuki #Hello Kitty plush #Squirtle plush doll #Axew plush #Treeko plush #Torchic plush #Top Cat plush #Mew plush #cat plush toy #Droopy Dog plush #White tiger plush #Mario plush doll #Snow Owl plush doll #Nemo Plush doll #Children In Need Blush Bear #Tails Plush doll #Roadrunner Plush #Coyote Plush #Yoshi Plush doll #Amy Rose plush #Lugia Plush doll #Reshiram Plush Doll #Zekrom Plush Doll #Tepig Plush #Lemur plush toy #Snivy Plush #Hedwig Plush #Blackbird Plush #Veemon Plush #Zorua plush toy #Spongebob Squarepants plush #Arceus Plush #Egyptian Mau Plush #Giant Microbes Ebola plush #Giant Microbes Sperm Cell plush #Giant Microbes Egg Cell plush #Giant Microbes Bird Flu plush #Giant Microbes Diarrhoea plush #Giant Microbes Gonorrhea plush #Giant Microbes Herpes plush #Giant Microbes Chicken Pox plush *This is the second episode with someone who orphaned themself. *This is the first episode were Jo has to help a misbehaved child (Samantha) *Samantha's favorite bands are 3 Days Grace and Skillet *The school that Samantha has been expelled from: #Spring Mountain School #Coral Academy of Science Las Vegas #St. Joseph School #Log School for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Halle Hewetson Elementary School for computer hacking #Andre Agassi Charter Elementary School #St. Mary School for stealing the money from the collection plate #St. George School #Las Vegas Junior Academy #Las Vegas Day School #Trinity Christian Schools for posting threats on Facebook #St. Anne Catholic School #Our Lady of Las Vegas School #Maranatha Academy of Las Vegas #Spring Valley Montessori School #The Meadows School for the hazing incident #Ernest May Elementary School #Hyde Park Middle School for making the freshmans urinate themselves *Samantha attends Urbane Acadmedics *Samantha suffers a mental illness *The Schools that Samantha got expelled from was courstey of her evil side *Tommy was kicked out of St. Anne Catholic School for setting the classroom on fire *Tommy's number 1 quote can be "DON'T SAY THAT! *In Christmas 2024, Tommy received nothing but coal in his stocking Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from